The Soul of a Sword
by Legendary Chimera
Summary: Mugyen rescues a priestess, or does he? Takes place after the series, but no spoilers. WARNING:rated for language, innuendos, and suggestions. Spiritual implications. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: "I do not own Samurai Champloo, nor do I own the anime the supporting character is from. Can you guess what it is? There are some slight spiritual references so don't read if it's gonna be a problem. Rated for Mugyen's potty mouth and a few innuendos, but fans are already used to it anyway. Takes place after the series. No spoilers.

* * *

After the trio had split up, Mugyen found himself walking in a dense forrest. It was irritating. Squirrels would rustle the brush or snap a twig causing him to jump thinking it was an enemy. The woodpeckers were relentless and gave him a headache. The Owls kept asking him the same annoying question over and over. "Who, who?"

"Would you shut up already! I'm Mugyen so quite it, you bastards!"

The silence that followed his outburst only lasted for a fleeting second. Then it returned and the volume only increased. "Damn stupid animals! I need a town. The hell with this nature shit. I need some action. I need…" he paused to think for a minute. He was craving something, but it wasn't edible. There was something he needed, but what? It itched at the core of his being. Something….

At that moment another twig snapped and caught his attention. Drawing his sword with lightening speed, he spun around to meet his attacker. The air rushed out of his lungs when he met her gaze. 'A women! That's it! I've hit the jackpot!'.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded in his gruff manner.

"I am Kikyo. Who may I ask are you? Are you a vassal to that beast?" she inquired in a soft, yet sturdy voice while aiming an arrow at his jugular.

Mugyen only had time to utter a confused "Huh?" before a thousand pounds of raw fury came crashing down upon them. It was a demon baring it's fangs with it's ears pointed backwards. It snarled as the pair sized him up. It featured a green scaly body with human like hands and feet. It had claws on every finger and toe. The head was like that of a terrifying dragon. The tail twitched unconsciously. It had twin horns on the top and dangerous piercing eyes that went through one's soul.

'Alright! Play the hero, save the babe and I'll get my nookie,' he thought in a flash as he attempted to bury his sword within the beast's flesh in one swift movement. It was useless however, as the weapon didn't even graze him. The skin was rock solid.

"What's the hell is this Bastard made of?" he shouted as a glowing arrow whizzed past him. He halfway turned to face the women.

"Now! Hit him now! The arrow should weaken the barrier!" she answered with a rather ferocious look herself.

"You asked for it!" Mugyen complied as he danced toward the backside of the monster to avoid his slashing claws. As he was twirling he plunged the blade through the gore surprised at how easy it was now. The demon howled in pain and pushed the sword back taking it's owner with it.

The warrior ducked and parried the attack with a grunt as he was pushed back. The women called Kikyo pulled out a small piece of parchment with a Japanese spell inscribed on it. While Mugyen had the abomination occupied, Kikyo placed the enchantment on the animal and paralyzed him. All he could do for the moment was roar in protest at the onslaught.

Mugyen nodded back at the women, catching her drift. With the speed of a God, he swung his weapon decapitating the dragon demon as his head left it's host. Not wasting any time, Kikyo purified the poor retch so he could not regenerate. Neither warrior had even broken a sweat.

Mugyen flicked the blood off the steal of his sword. The liquid rained off like crimson tears. He grinned and found himself feeling rather confident. He liked women with spunk.

"You sure know how to kick ass girly," he congratulated her.

"When one is not an ordinary women like myself, one must always be alert." She replied matter-of-factly.

The young man was puzzled at this, but soon noticed her garments. ' Ah, the curves, the beauty, the….wait, what? Didn't she say she used some spiritual power? That would mean, oh crap.' He thought as the realization dawned on him.

"You are very talented yourself. Please, what is your name if I may ask?"

"It's Mugyen. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night sister. You're a-"

"A Miko. You're very observant as well. But for all your skill you don't seem to be happy. Why is that?" the priestess couldn't help but be reminded of another sword wielding warrior. One from the past…..

"I've been stuck in these F#$ woods for the past week. Since we're both lost why we don't get to know each other better and have some fun." He purred lecherously as he rushed towards his prey. Kikyo apparently wasn't interested and hit him with the back of her bow. He suddenly found himself being one with a tree.

"GRRR", he growled as he slid down the bark.

"My vows of chastity overrule the needs of the body. My soul and dignity are all that I require." She lectured helping him to his feet.

"Screw that noise. I'm just talking about getting busy." he stated as he made another advance on her. He found himself flat on his face in the mud. Sitting up, he stared in disbelief. 'When the hell did she trip me?' he thought dazed.

The priestess offered him a hand yet again and he refused it. He lifted himself up, slipping a little. She shook her head as if she was a mother scolding a child.

"Please take these beads." She requested revealing a sort of necklace with odd charms connected on the chain.

"You gonna paralyze me like that monster?" he asked acting like a child.

"This is a holy relic that is said to bring protection and enlightenment. If you pray with this, you may find peace and happiness. May the sacred spirits be with you." With that, she faded into the woods as fast as she had entered.

Mugyen clutched the necklace in his hand and watched her as if he was awestruck. He put the gift in his pocket. For no apparent reason he seemed unwilling to part with it. When her shadow vanished from his sight, the magic that held him spellbound dissipated and he started off to continue his journey. He only muttered one word.

"Women."

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know you're all probably wondering where that came from right? The only explanation I can offer is A: My mind wonders to weird places during the late hours of the night. B: I am also disillusioned from a bad sunburn that I got from the beach today. Then there's C: I am possibly suffering from food poisoning. It's not easy trying to type when you have to make constant bathroom trips. Hehehe. What the hell was in that chicken anyway? Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed my madness. Peace out!

PS: My gratitude goes out to all those who read this.


End file.
